Continuous ultra-wideband mission payloads utilizing electronically steerable arrays (ESAs) and other antennas are needed for radar, electronic warfare (EW) and communications. For these applications, space for multiple ESA apertures is restricted. Thus, single-aperture ESAs and other antennas with continuous ultra-wideband frequency coverage are highly desirable. Current ESA radiating (radiator) element technology limits single ESA and other antenna apertures to continuous bandwidth ratios on the order of 9:1, while 30:1 ratios and greater are highly desirable.